1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cutting apparatus in which a cutting blade and an object to be cut are moved relative to each other so that the object is cut by the cutting blade and a storage medium which is computer-readable and stores a control program on which the object is cut into a desirable shape.
2. Related Art
There has conventionally been known a cutting plotter which automatically cuts a sheet-like object to be cut, such as paper or resin sheet. The cutting plotter includes a drive mechanism having rollers which hold the object from the vertical direction so that the object is moved in a first direction. The drive mechanism also includes a carriage having a cutting blade which is moved in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction, whereby the object is cut.
FIG. 17 schematically illustrates an ordinary cutter (a cutting blade) 100 and a cutter holder 101 both provided in the conventional cutting plotter. As shown, the cutter 100 is fixed to a lower end of a bar-like cutter mount 102 by a screw 103. The cutter mount 102 is supported by a bearing 104 attached to a recess 101a formed in the lower end of the cutter holder 101, whereby the cutter mount 102 is rotatable about an axis line O. Furthermore, the cutter 100 has a blade edge 100a which is offset by a predetermined distance d relative to the axis line O. Accordingly, when the cutter 100 and a sheet 105 are moved relative to each other so that the sheet 105 is cut by the cutter 100, the blade edge 100a of the cutter 100 is subjected to a resistive force (reactive force) from the sheet 105 such that the cutter mount 102 is rotated about the axis line O. More specifically, the direction of the blade edge 100a of the cutter 100 is automatically changed according to a moving direction in which the cutter 100 and the sheet 105 are moved relative to each other.
Additionally, one of the above-described type cutting plotters is provided in which a sheet such as paper is pressed from upward by a biasing plate thereby to be prevented from floating. In this cutting plotter, the sheet around the cutter can be pressed by the aforementioned biasing plate so as not to float. However, when a part of desired shape has been cut out of the sheet, a driving force of the drive mechanism is not transferred to the cut-out portion of the sheet. Accordingly, the sheet cannot be moved correctly.
In view of the above-described problem, an improved cutting plotter is proposed in which a sheet such as paper is affixed to a sheet-like member (corresponding to a holding member) having an adhesive layer on a surface thereof. In this case, the sheet can strongly be held when the adhesion of the adhesive layer is increased. However, it becomes difficult to remove the sheet from the sheet-like member when the adhesion of the adhesive layer is increased. On the other hand, when the adhesion of the adhesive layer is reduced, the sheet cannot strongly be supported although the sheet can easily be removed from sheet-like member. In this case, there is a possibility that the sheet would be displaced relative to the sheet-like member such that the sheet could not be cut accurately. More specifically, the conventional cutting plotters having strong and weak adhesions have respective defects, both of which defects have been desired to be improved.